


Different Names For The Same Thing

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 50 shades au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Shameless Smut, background gingerrose/roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: When college senior Rey Johnson steps in for her roommate Rose to interview prominent CEO Ben Solo for their campus paper, little does she realize the path her life will take. Ben, as enigmatic as he is rich and powerful, finds himself strangely drawn to Rey, and she to him. Though sexually inexperienced, Rey plunges headlong into an affair -- and learns that Ben's true sexual proclivities push the boundaries of pain and pleasure.A 50 Shades AU.





	Different Names For The Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilson66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/gifts).

> The prompt was 50 Shades of Grey, but having never read the book or seen the movie, I kinda just rolled with it. (Let's be real, this was mostly about the smut LOL). Title from the Death Cab for Cutie song. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Thanks to [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll) for the beta!

_ Thwack!  _ The supple leather glides through the air and lands firmly on Rey’s ass. She gasps, half in pain, half in pleasure as he runs his hand over the reddened flesh, soothing it. “How many is that, sweetheart?” His voice is low and sweet, despite the fact that he has her bound and bent over a spanking bench. 

“F-five.”

“Five,  _ what _ ?” There is a slight tinge of anger in his tone and it makes her shiver with anticipation. She’s so wet already and the timbre of his voice makes her clench her thighs.

“Five, Sir.”

“That’s my girl. How many did we say, seven?”

“Yes.” The blindfold prevents her from seeing him, but she’s already clenching as she hears him tap the riding crop against his hand before swinging it again.

_ How did I get here? _ Rey wonders.

* * *

“Please? I’m so sorry, Rey. I will owe you like a  _ thousand _ favors.”

Rey huffed. “Fine. May I remind you that I don’t actually write for the paper?”

“Yes but you have the talent.” Rose gave her a saucy wink. 

It was true. Rey had always enjoyed writing, and when she learned that they needed a copy editor at the university she had signed up. For some reason her British accent made the faculty think she was  _ actually _ an English major. She wasn’t. But they had needed a copy editor desperately—and she  _ was _ good at it. 

“Just because you want to fuck your TA so badly—”

“It’s not just that. I think I might actually really like Armie, Rey. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. I’ll write your damn article.”

Rose had been crushing on their TA, Armitage Hux (what the fuck kind of name was that?) since freshman year. They were juniors now, which meant over two years of pining. And when he offered Rose the chance to accompany him to some illustrious conference in New York, she had accepted immediately. Rey knew that Rose was hoping to get more than academic benefits out of the trip. 

“Thank you!” Rose wrapped her arms around her. 

“Ugh—get off me.” Rey pushed her away laughing. The truth was that she’d do anything for Rose, the woman who’d made her feel like she actually had a friend at Coruscant University. Rey considered her more than just a roommate or coworker at the newspaper. They were best friends. 

“I believe in your journalistic prowess.”

“And I believe in your ability to get laid.” Rey encouraged sarcastically, rolling her eyes as Rose laughed and started packing. 

Two days later, Rey found herself standing outside a tall building emblazoned with the simple name of First Order Enterprises. The task Rose had left her was to interview Ben Solo, the young CEO who had only recently taken over after the untimely death of the former owner and CEO, Julian Snoke. 

It seemed as though the building cut through the clouds—it had to be nearly 50 stories tall and Rey let out a low whistle as she looked at it. “Definitely not compensating for anything,” she muttered. 

They didn’t have a typical front desk with a receptionist,, buas soon as she walked up to the receiving area, a statuesque blonde strode down the corridor to meet her. “Appointment?” Her tone made it clear she was all business, no small talk. 

“Yes, I have an interview with Mr. Solo.”

“Ah, right.” The woman eyed her with disdain and spoke in hushed tones through a headset before nodding and turning back to Rey. “Mitaka will get you a visitor’s badge and then you’ll proceed to the forty-seventh floor.”

A man whose shoulders were perpetually hunched—probably in fear, Rey surmised—appeared from a random door. He had her stand against the wall and took her photo before printing out a temporary badge with her picture in black and white along with a QR code that would grant her access to the elevators. 

It was all so very official—and seemed needlessly clandestine for a company that dealt mostly in software. Maybe there was corporate espionage that made them take such precautions. 

In the elevator, Rey straightened out her navy pencil skirt. She had chosen the most professional clothes she owned, not wanting to reflect badly on Rose or the newspaper. Her coral blouse was sheer, but she had on a camisole underneath to keep it professional. She even found her one pair of nude kitten heels to wear for the occasion. She was uncomfortable as fuck. 

She took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened on the 47th floor. It opened into a beautiful atrium, skylights letting natural light in. There were plants placed artfully about the room and a small fountain in the middle. At the other side of the little oasis, frosted glass doors bore the name Ben Solo, CEO etched right into the glass.

She felt lost in the opulence. Then again, she felt lost most of the time.

Rey approached the doors and they swung open automatically for her allowing her entrance into a large, sparsely decorated, office An imposing granite desk took up most of it, and there was a black leather couch against one wall with a sleek metal bookshelf beside it holding a number of titles related to business. Two chairs sat in front of Mr. Solo’s desk, also black leather. Everything spoke to the amazing amount of wealth this man had acquired for the company in his short tenure there. At 32, Ben Solo was the youngest CEO in the company’s history and had already garnered praise for his skillful handling of the board members in the wake of Snoke’s passing.

Coruscant University’s newspaper,  _ Resistance _ , was doing a series on inspiring young people in the city, and he had been chosen for this month’s spotlight. Rey entered the spacious office, seeing the man himself standing behind his desk, facing the window. He was tall—well over 6 feet—and his dark hair fell in waves to just past his collar. His suit was exquisitely tailored to fit him, accentuating all his hard lines and muscles. And when he turned around he fixed his dark brown eyes on her with a mixture of curiosity and something that felt a little more sinister. 

“Rose Tico, I presume?” God, his voice was like velvet, all smooth and deep.

“Actually, I’m Rey Johnson. Rose had a last minute work opportunity and sent me in her stead.”

“I see.” He walked around to the front of his desk, leaning back on it to take her in. The way his eyes roved over her, Rey felt almost naked under his stare. “I’m happy for her—and for me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey asked, taking one of the leather chairs in front of him. She was starting to feel uncomfortable in his domineering presence, and found putting herself at just the right eye line to see the outline of his dick did little to help.

“It just means I’m glad to be meeting you, Rey.” 

She shuddered at the way he said her name, like it felt good on his tongue. “And I, you, Mr. Solo. Shall we get started?”

“Ben.”

“What?”

“Call me Ben.”

* * *

“Ben!” she screams as he fucks her through her second orgasm of the night. Her hands are cuffed behind her back and she’s bent over the table in his playroom—a long marble affair. The surface is cold on her bare tits but she doesn’t seem to mind. These cuffs aren’t fuzzy; they are sturdy metal. But Rey doesn’t feel the need to use her safe word. She asked for this, flirting shamelessly with the waiter at dinner. She knew it would earn her a punishment, which is precisely what she wanted.

“Are you my perfect little whore, Rey?” He’s rutting into her with abandon now, their game of cat and mouse from earlier long forgotten as his fingers dig into her hips hard enough to bruise. She likes the sting.

“Yes, only yours.” She knows he loves it when she encourages his possessive streak. She’s still not sure what this thing is between them, but it’s good. Her hands stretch out behind her, fingers straining to touch him—or grab onto something. But all she can do is stand there and take it.

She knows the dominance is about him—about his need for control—but surprisingly, she’s learned it’s also about her. He always makes sure she comes more than once before he lets himself join her, and then after, he takes care of her, making sure she feels safe and protected. He massages her sore muscles, makes sure she stays hydrated, and holds her tightly to his chest.

If he’d let her close to his heart, she thinks she could love him.

“Your little cunt is so fucking tight. I want to destroy it.” His words are punctuated with little grunts as he nears his peak.

_ You already are _ , she thinks. Instead she moans loudly. He grabs her hair and pulls her back just a bit so he can kiss her lips as he pounds her from behind. The kiss is gentler than she expects.

“You gonna come again for me, Rey?” His hand snakes around her front to rub furiously at her clit.

“Yes…” she trails off, already overstimulated from her previous orgasms, and groans as she climaxes. She hears the slapping skin as he thrusts a few more times before spilling inside of her. It was one of the stipulations of their contract—that she go on birth control so he could come inside her all the time.

When they’re done, he carries her to his bed. Because he’s big and strong and into all that alpha male bullshit. But he’s incredibly gentle as he wipes her down, massages her legs, and kisses her all over before tucking her into his chest, his arm draped over her body underneath his silk sheets.

His house is all opulence. Rey was flabbergasted the first time she saw it. Still, he’s made little accomodations for her, to make it feel more homey. There are now plants (which he pays someone to water, but still) and gauzy curtains that let in more natural light. He’s had her help pick out some art prints to hang in his spartan office and bathroom. After all, she spends the night here quite often.

“Ben,” she whispers.

“Hmm?”

“That was amazing.” She sighs contentedly against his chest.

“Agreed.”

* * *

The interview was going well, Rey thought. He seemed to answer most of her questions thoughtfully and honestly, even if there was a clear air of superiority about him. She supposed that was a necessary quality in a CEO.

What unnerved her most was the way he watched her—every time she tucked her hair behind her ear or bit her lip, she could see his eyes were drawn to the movement. And when he wasn’t following her tells, his eye contact was intense, making her feel as if he could see right through her.

“What about you, Ms. Johnson?” He steepled his fingers beneath his chin. “What makes you tick?”

“I thought I was the one asking questions,” she countered. As intimidating as he was, she found him rather easy to talk to—and almost playful at times. She didn’t hate it.

“Can’t an interviewee get to know the interviewer?” The slight curve of his eyebrow told her he was enjoying this game.

“Well, I’m an Aries, if that tells you anything.”

Ben laughed. “It really doesn’t. I’m a Scorpio, and you know what they say about that.”

Rey  _ did _ know. She personally didn’t put much stock in horoscopes, but she had listened to Rose go on at length about why she never dated Scorpios. If what her friend said was true, Ben Solo was dangerous in every cliched way that counted,. She should run,  _ now _ . Funny how that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“Tell me more,” she said, uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

He did, and they spoke off the record for about 15 more minutes before Phasma (so  _ that _ was the name of the blonde) buzzed up to say his next appointment was there. 

“Let me walk you out,” he said, getting up.

“You don’t have to—”

“Nonsense. Where would my manners be if I didn’t see you safely to the elevator?” He smirked and Rey found herself grinning in response. Ben led her back into the atrium, his hand placed lightly on her lower back. Rey felt incredibly warm beneath his touch. 

“The thing about this open room is that there’s a blind spot—” Ben led her to a space slightly in shadow, just past the bank of elevators “—right here.”

Suddenly his lips were on hers as he pushed her back into the wall. Rey was shocked at first—but she let herself melt into him, grabbing fistfuls of his blazer as she clutched him tightly and moaned into his mouth. He took advantage of the opportunity, shoving his tongue inside to taste her. His plush lips were positively sinful moving against hers. Finally he released her, and she gasped for air. “What the fuck was that?”

“Have dinner with me.” He didn’t phrase it as a question.

“I—why?” She was truly perplexed that this successful businessman would want to go to dinner with her, a barely-making-it student.

“Because I find you utterly fascinating. There’s something about you, Rey.” He said her name reverently, like she was some kind of deity and not a down on her luck peasant. “You’ve got a strange power over me.”

Unable to resist the pull between them, she acquiesced. “Okay. When?”

He smiled. “Tonight. Seven o’clock. I’ll pick you up.”

Rey stepped into the elevator on shaky legs. She pressed herself up against the wall after the doors closed, reliving the heated kiss in her mind. She had only ever kissed a handful of boys, none of them men. Ben Solo was definitely a man, and one that knew exactly what he wanted. The thought both thrilled and terrified her.

* * *

She wasn’t usually  _ that _ kind of girl, but there was something about Ben Solo that made Rey reckless and she willingly went back to his house after their first date. He had made sparkling conversation at dinner, and she had learned he was passionate about far more than just software—his interests included calligraphy, film noir, and cultivating a well-rounded wine cellar.

His house was impressive—clearly a shining example of modern architecture, all hard edges and glass and concrete. The inside was slightly sterile, too, not enough decorations to make it seem lived in, and while the place was immaculate, it was also a little cold. Still, the kitchen was gorgeous, decorated with dark granite and gleaming stainless steel. Ben showed her the wine cellar, apologizing for it being only about half full. Regardless, his collection included whites, reds, roses, and even orange wine, which Rey didn’t know was a thing.

“What looks good to you?” he asked, circling her like prey in the darkened cellar.

“Ben, I’m a college student. I get the three buck chuck from Trader Joe’s.”

He laughed, a sound which at first had seemed weird coming from such a serious looking man, but she quickly learned to enjoy it. He seemed to be amused by her a lot that evening. “Well, what’s your favorite of those?”

Rey thought about it for a moment. “Probably the white zinfandel.”

He plucked a pink wine from the shelf. “Then we’ll go with a rose. You’ll like it.”

One glass in and they were making out on his couch. He was an expert with his hands and tongue, making her feel things she’d never experienced. Rey moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her breasts over her dress, arching into him. When his fingers snaked under her skirt, playing with the hem of her panties, she gasped, making him break the kiss. 

“What, too fast?” his lips were red and swollen from the kissing. God, he had the best lips she’d ever seen on a man.

“No. I want this. It’s just—I’m a virgin.” She just blurted it out, not sure of how else to say it. Boys and sex had never been a priority. She winced, wondering if she had just ruined the mood, but he cupped her chin gently.

“Then I’ll go slow,” he murmured against her mouth before kissing her again.

He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and took his time, making her come twice with his fingers and tongue before entering her slowly. “Ben,” she breathed as he started to move. He was large, but the sting quickly turned to pleasure and she felt her toes start to curl again.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No it’s good.” 

She came again with his lips at her throat, their fingers intertwined, and his cock deep inside her. She was certain that he had ruined her for all other men.

The morning after, Rey dressed herself in one of his dress shirts, feeling like the main character in a romantic movie. He had given her a tour of the house the night before, but as she wandered down the hall with him following behind her, she noticed a door he hadn’t shown her. “What’s in here?” she asked, feeling oddly curious. She found herself wanting to know everything about him.

“Oh. That’s my playroom.” He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. “You’ll find I have some very particular tastes when it comes to sex, if it interests you.”

She was intrigued. Of course she had seen porn and read erotica before, but nothing too daring. Aside from her somewhat abrupt decision to give him her virginity, Rey had been disappointingly vanilla thus far in her sexual experience. “Show me.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

* * *

“Ah!” Rey winces as he places the first nipple clamp on. It stings, but it’s not unpleasant. The gadgets and toys in the room had intimidated her at first, but now with each new thing Ben exposes her to, she can’t wait to try more.

She is far more sexually daring than she would have ever given herself credit for. 

And this Ben—the one that takes control, the one that pushes her to her very limits—he’s something to watch. The ferocity behind his eyes turns her on like nothing else, and she’s had the strongest orgasms of her life in the past couple weeks.

“I’m going to put the other one on.” The addition of the second clamp is quite a sensation. The way her nerves react makes her feel it in other parts of her body. Her back tingles and the sensation runs straight down her spine to her clit.

Rey strains her limbs against the silken cord she’s tied up with in anticipation of what is to come. She’s on a black cushion on her knees in the middle of his playroom, and he has her all trussed up like a Christmas turkey. Her breasts are shoved between two intersections of the cord, and now he’s added the clamps for additional stimulation. She can feel herself dripping onto the cushion supporting her knees. 

He loves to tease her. Delaying her orgasm until she’s crying and screaming for it. Tonight is no different, and she shivers with pleasure as he runs a feather teaser over her skin. “How do you feel, Rey?”

She nearly whines from the desperate timber in his voice, lower and huskier than normal. “Like a string pulled taut.”

He leans down till his lips brush her ear. “And what do you want, sweetheart?”

“I want to come, Sir.”

“Good girl. I may reward you. You’ve done so well tonight. Seeing you all bound before me is truly a thing of beauty.” He runs his hands over her skin, paying particular attention to the globes of her ass that are bisected by the rope. “You are so gorgeous,” he whispers.

He strips himself bare in front of her, knowing she enjoys the show as he reveals first his wide chest, then his muscled thighs and large cock, weeping already to be inside her. Then he joins her on the cushion and moves her onto his lap, spreading her knees apart and lining himself up at her entrance.

“Fuck,” she mutters as he impales her on himself, using his above average strength to guide her up and down as he thrusts into her. It’s not an easy position and his arduous pace makes it even harder. She wants the friction, wants to pull him to her and grind against him. But she can’t help as her hands are bound behind her. 

“You’re doing so well for me, princess. I’ll let you come soon.”

“Please,” she moans. “I just want to touch you.” Some nights she can handle it—he often restrains her and makes her come so many times she thinks she can’t possibly orgasm again. But tonight she just wants to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. To know he’s real and warm and won’t leave like everyone else.

He doesn’t always grant her requests but the look in her eyes must communicate her intense need because he pulls out of her and starts untying the knots. As soon as her hands are free, she touches his face so,  _ so _ gently, running a finger down to his lips. He kisses her thumb before laying her back on the floor, removing the nipple clamps, causing her to hiss before entering her again. “Shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart.”

Rey is crying. She’s not sure why, but her hands are in his hair and the tears roll down her cheeks as he drives into her more forcefully than before. His fingers find her clit and press hard until she’s spasming around him, repeating his name over and over as she clings to him.

After, as they’re lying in his bed, she finally asks the question that’s been plaguing her for weeks. “Why don’t you ever talk about your family?” She’s seen a couple of pictures that hint at him having one—a family portrait in his study and a framed shot of his mother on his desk at work. The second one was familiar, and she’s almost certain his mother is a politician.

“It’s complicated. I don’t talk to my dad much anymore, and my mom is—well, she can be overbearing.” He’s quiet for a moment and even though her back is to him, she knows he’s doing that thing where he moves his mouth like he’s chewing down words he can’t say. “How come you don’t talk about yours?”

“I don’t have one,” she whispers. Her parents died when she was a toddler, and her “uncle” whisked her away to the states at eight years old. Shortly after that he was arrested and she was left to fend for herself in the foster system. She doesn’t talk about it with anyone. But she thinks maybe she can with him. So she tells him.

“Rey, turn over and face me.” 

She does, and in the shaft of moonlight that breaches the curtains, she can see his sincerity reflected in his dark gaze. “I’m sorry that happened to you. You deserve so much more.” He lets out a long breath, brings a hand up to rake it through his hair. “I don’t let people close to me. I nearly killed my father during an argument once, and since then, I’ve kept everyone at arm’s length… until you.”

He opens up about his family, tells her how his dad is an air force veteran, his mother lieutenant governor of their state. Though, he explains, she’s gearing up to run for governor next term which is filling him with anxiety. He tells her how he hates the limelight, but genuinely loves the work he does. Opens up about Snoke, who was was a terrible boss who verbally and emotionally abused him for years. When he left Ben the company in his will, he was stunned, vowing to end all the shady practices and funneling 10% of the company’s income to various charities.

“My first relationship with a woman ended badly, but then I found the BDSM community and discovered a way to channel my excess aggression and need for control. I’ve only had a handful of subs, but I never let them evolve into real relationships—it was always just for sex.”

“Did they sleep over?” she asks, wondering if any of the others got to stay wrapped up in his arms the way she is now.

“Never.” He kisses her forehead.

The alarm clock on his nightstand blinks 3:30am, and she figures they should get some sleep. She nods and tucks her head under his chin.

“I’m not going to leave you, Rey. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“Neither do you,” she murmurs before nodding off.

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be okay here by yourself, Rey?” Rose is packing yet again—this time for her six month anniversary trip with Hux.

“You know I love my solitude, Rose. But it’s not like I’ll be staying here, anyway.”

“Oh?” Rose immediately stops packing. 

She hadn’t told her about Ben. The article came out when it was still so new, and she didn’t think it would last to be honest. But now… “I’ve been seeing someone.”

“You saucy little minx! Who?”

“Remember when you sent me to interview Ben Solo for the paper?”

Rose squeals. “You mean you’ve been dating multimillionaire CEO genius Ben Solo this whole time?”

Rey nods. “I meant to tell you, but I was scared to jinx it.”

“I can’t believe you.” Rose shakes her head as she throws another dress into her suitcase. “So why are you telling me now?”

“Because I’m meeting his parents this weekend.”

Rose’s jaw drops.

* * *

“Fuck, Rey. You taste so good.” Ben is lapping at her folds while she’s strapped to his St. Andrew’s Cross. It’s a recent addition to his room and this is the first time they’re using it, but she finds she prefers it to cuffs or even the shibari rope.

“Unf,” she moans around the ball gag, spittle dripping down her chin. Her eyes roll back in her head as he sucks on her clit and plunges a finger inside her. He knows all the ways to ruin her by now and he uses them to his advantage.

Dinner with his parents had gone extremely well, their acceptance of Rey fostering more positive communication with Ben than ever before—or so he had said on the car ride back. He was so pleased with the results that he dragged her straight to the playroom.  _ This reward is as much for him as it is for me _ , she thinks just before she topples over the edge with two of his fingers inside her.

Ben rises and removes the ball gag from her mouth, keeping her strapped in. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” He kisses her deeply as he enters her already primed pussy.

“I’m proud of you, too.” She is, but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it as he fucks her spread eagled form. She tugs on her leather restraints, always wanting to touch him. But she won’t ask tonight. He only lets it slide so often. 

Still, they’re closer than ever now and he seems to read her mind. “You want to touch me, don’t you?”

“More than anything.”

He slides out and unbuckles her from the apparatus, but instead of just moving to the floor, or chaise lounge, or marble table, he carries her bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom. They don’t often fuck in here, using it mostly to sleep, but tonight feels different—much like the night he finally opened up to her.

He places her gently on the bed and commands, “On your stomach.”

She does as she’s told, hoisting her ass into the air and displaying her cunt to him, aching for release. He crawls over her and spreads her legs. Then he’s easing inside and this angle is somehow better than anything that’s come before. He kisses her spine as he finds a rapid pace again, fucking her deep into the mattress. 

Rey grabs a fistful of sheets in her hand as the sparks climb her spine. He’s so good at this, at making a complete wreck of her. “Ben,” she pleads, not even quite sure what she’s asking for.

He slides his hand around her to the front and down, down her abdomen to her clit. “Come for me, Rey.”

She does with a stuttered grunt, the pulses continuing for a long time as he thrusts, three, four, five more times before spilling inside her. Of all the times they’ve been together, this is easily the best. She’s completely spent and sated. Her blissed out mind lacks proper words, so she simply mumbles, “Thank you.”

He turns her over in his arms and kisses her again. When he’s done with her mouth, he kisses her temples, her nose, her closed eyelids. He can’t seem to stop kissing her. But he finally does and wipes the sweat-soaked hair back from her face. “I love you, Rey. And I want you to move in after graduation.”

She blinks up at him. Graduation is in a couple months. “Are you sure? I won’t be cramping your style?”

“What style? I’ve lived in this house for three years. It didn’t feel like home till you started sleeping over.”

_ Oh _ , she thinks. “Okay,” she whispers, afraid if she agrees too loudly, she’ll wake up from this dream.

“Yeah?” he sounds incredulous, like  _ he’s _ the lucky one. She’ll never understand that.

“ _ Yes _ . Yes, Ben.” She kisses him. “I love you, too.”

For the first time in her life, Rey has a home—and she doesn’t feel lost anymore.


End file.
